That's Life
by KiraMarii
Summary: When Kira's world was destroyed, she ended up in the new region, The Rhotjo Region. She doesn't want to go back: There's nothing to go back to. So now with Ash, Dawn, and Brock she will try her best to become Pokemon Master! BACK FROM THE DEAD!
1. Waking Up

**This is my first Pokemon fan fic!!! Kira is my 0/C. **

**Full Summary:**

**Kira was an orphan. When her world was destryoed, she came to the Rhotjo Region. She was found by Ash, Dawn, and Brock after being attacked by the evil Team Starr. Now she wants to be a Pokemon Master and learn about this new world she has come to.**

**I know the summary sucks but the story is better! Promice! Rated T for some laguage and violance!**

**Ash: 16**

**Dawn:15**

**Kira:15**

**Brock: 18**

**Kira has a Pikachu and does not put her in a pokeball but Kira's Pikachu has a blue ribbon tied around her neck. **

**The first chapter is in Kira's POV, the rest will be in normal. Please be nice. All flames will be burned.**

* * *

I woke up in a meadow. I had absolutely no clue where the hell I was. The weather was warm but not too warm. The grass felt soft beneath me. I saw a blue backpack next to me so I put it on my back. I stood up and looked around. I was absolutely amazed by what I saw. There were these animals running everywhere. But they didn't not look like dogs or cats. They were all different colors and shapes. Things I had never seen before. But wait. I took a closer look and relised I knew what these things were. These were Pokemon. Wait. POKEMON?! They weren't supposed to be real. They were just figments of the creators imagination.

I saw a Pikachu. It looked kind of hurt. I saw all these other pokemon chasing it. Other pikachu were shocking it with their thunderbolts. The poor creature collapsed. The others strolled away as though nothing had happened.

I stood in awe at what had just happened. That poor creature! I just had to help it. I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Pika..." it softly chocked out.

"Don't worry. I'll help you," I said. I took off running down a path. I had absolutely no idea where I was or where I was going. I only knew I had to find a Pokemon Center fast!

* * *

God was on my side for once and I found myself in a small town. Treetop Town was the name. I found a Pokemon Center not too far into the place and ran inside.

The Pokemon Center was painted white with wooden flooring. There was a round orange couch in the center of the room. Pokemon trainers milled about talking about the latest battles or arguing about who had a better Pokemon.

I ran up to the counter. A pretty young woman with pink hair in loops on the side of her head peered down at me. She had a confused expression writen on her face.

"You know that all rooms have to be cleared out by 11am," she said slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Couldn't see she the injured Pokemon in my arms. Then I looked down at myself. I realised I was wearing my PJs. Last time I had checked they were light blue satin. Now they were Pokemon print cotton. "Oh sorry. I'll change later. But you have to help now! My... this Pokemon is hurt!"

"Oh my! Don't worry. We'll fix this little guy up real soon," she said. She saw my worried expression. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

I went into the bathroom and opened the blue backpack. I found some clothes in there. There was a green halter top and blue flare jeans. They were nice and fit perfectly. I also found some black sandals that were exactly my size. I went back out to the lobby and sat down heavily on the orange round couch. Now my next order of business was finding out where the heck I was and how I got here. I dug around in my backpack again and found my iTouch! I was happily surprised as I unlocked it. I also found the charger. I opened the mail and found I had Wi-Fi. I then went on the Internet to see if I could find out why I was here. I went onto (World On Line) and saw the headline. Apperently the world had gone into necular war. The headline said that some genius was going to blow up the world. So I guess it happened. The funny thing is that I don't remember it. I guess when you get blown up you don't remember much.

Now you would think I would panic but I didn't. Back on Earth, I was an orphan. My parents died when I was young and no one ever adopted me. I never had any friends in the orphange either so I don't miss anyone. My old life sucked. Now I'm happy I get to try again. Only this time I'm sure it will be more fun.

I took a look at the maps and charts spread out on the coffee table in front of me. I picked up a map to examine it. It said 'The Rhotjo Region.' Hmmm... The Rhotjo Region? I had never heard of that one. I picked up a book and leafed through it. It said that all the different kinds of Pokemon from other regions lived here. There are no new species discovered here. Caria City is the largest city here and Treetop Town is the smallest. There are the islands of Lucenta. They are very close together with nothing more then a small river separating them. I think I'm going to like it here.

An hour later Nurse Joy came out carying the Pikachu. The Pokemon seemed happy and ok now.

"You and your Pikachu are good to go. If you leave now you may be able to make it to Samari Town before night. There you'll find Prof. Ann. She'll get you everything you need to start your journey."

"Thank you!" I said as I ran out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

I found myself in the same meadow I woke up in. I settled under a tree to eat. I broke my cookie in half and gave a piece to Pikachu. Pikachu smiled happily.

"So I guess you _want_to travel with me?" I asked. Pikachu nodded. "Well I don't want you to get lost." I pulled the blue ribbon out of my black hair and tied it around Pikachu's neck. Pikachu nibbled at it and then smiled fondly at me. "I take it you like it?" I asked. Pikachu nodded. "So are you a boy or a girl?" Pikachu didn't know how to respond to that. "Ok... are you a boy?" Pikachu shook it's head. "So you're a girl?" Pikachu nodded happily and jumped up on my shoulder.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes. Two people dressed in blue jump suits jumped out. One was a boy with short black hair and the other was a girl with shoulder length green hair.

"Well, well ,well," The boy clicked, "What do we have here? A tramp in our meadow?"

"This isn't your medow," I answered without thinking, "I don't know a lot about this world but I know no one owns this medow."

"Shut your trap," the girl yelled. I clamped my mouth shut. "Now we'll be taking that Pikachu."

"You can't do that! She's mine!"

"We'll see about that," the man said. He flung a Pokeball into the air. "Go Electabuzz!"

The yellow and black Pokemon glared evilly at us. "Uh Pikachu get 'em!" I cried. Pikachu understood I had never actually battled before so she started off with a thunderbolt. Electabuzz had toehr plans though. He lunged at me. I screamed and jumped up. Electabuzz smashed me into the tree. For a moment I couldn't feel anything. Then a tearing pain surged through my right arm. I cried out but the Pokemon had no mercy. It hit me again and the pain moved to my left leg. "Pikachu!" I cried, "HELP!"

Pikachu looked helpless. She charged up with all her might and sent the most pwerful thunder attack I had ever seen straight at the people. They went flying into the air. The man recalled his Electabuzz but not before the Pokemon could smash me again and my world went black.

* * *

**Kira: why do you always knock people out!?!?!?!**

**Me: Cuz it's fun and its more interesting! Plus it makes a great cliffie!**

**Kira: Why is it always me**

**Me: Caus I like you the best. Anyway Read and Reviewwww!!!!!! **

**Kira: Wait what happened to Team Rocket?**

**Me: I like Team Starr better. They're more violent and evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kira: =sweat drops=**


	2. Ash, Dawn, and Brock

**Me: Ok I lied**

**Kira: OMG!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!**

**Me: Well I said that all but the first chapter would be in normal POV, but now I'm making it Kira's POV for the whole story.**

**Kira: Oh ok I like that.**

**Me: Also, I lied about Dawn's age. I'm making her 13/14 instead of 15. Kira is still 15, Ash 16, Brock 18. So now enjoy! Oh but Kira, disclamer please!**

**Kira: KiraMarii does not own Pokemon except the Rhotjo Region and Kira.**

**Me: Thanks!!! Now please R&R. All flames will be burned.**

* * *

_Who is she?_

_We have to get her to a Pokemon Center fast!_

_Will she be ok?_

* * *

I woke up on a bed. Huh that was weird. I didn't think Heaven... or Hell had beds. I didn't open my eyes. I wasn't 'afraid' of what I might see, I just didn't want to see it. I hadn't been the nicest person at the orphanage. I didn't like, kill or punch people. I just sometimes stole food when I was being punished... for stealing food. Really my old life was like a circle. Anyway, I really didn't want to know what was on the other side of my closed eyes, so I kept them closed. Then I heard a voice.

"I think she's waking up," it said.

I don't think there are many people in Hell. I think you spend your whole life in solitary confinement. So I mentally scratched Hell off the list of places I could be. I felt something cool being placed on my forehead. I guess it must be Heaven. Well Heaven can't be that bad right?

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was some weird anime kid staring at me. "Oh God," I said, "Am I in Hell or Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"What's a Yo-Go-Oy?" a female voice asked.

_I'm in Hell_ I thought to myself.

I sat up against the pillow and surveyed the room. The walls were white and the floors were wooden. I was laying on a single bed and there was another a few feet beside me.

There were three kids in the room. The one I had the pleasure of waking up to was standing right by my bed. He had jet black spikey hair that was covered by a red ad white hat. He ad dark eyes and white skin and was wearing a weird outfit type thing with the color scheme being blue white and red. He looked about 16. There was a girl standing behind him that looked to be about 13. She had dark navy blue hair that was being held with two yellow clips on the side of her head. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath ad a pink mini skirt. The other one was standing by the door. He had very squinty eyes and was wearing a green/orange vest and brown jeans. He had darker skin then the others and he seemed a few years older then the boy.

"Oh were am I?" I asked.

"You're at the Pokemon Center in Samari Town." the boy replied.

"So I'm still in Pokemon? Well that's better then Yu-Gi-Oh."

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, "Wait! Where's Pikachu?

"Pika!" said a voice. A small yellow mouse hopped up on the bed. It had a blue ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." I said.

"Is this your starter?" the boy asked.

"I guess," I answered.

"I have a Pikachu too!" he said. I finally noticed a small yellow Pokemon sitting on his hat.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Kira." I said.

"I'm Dawn," she said, "This is Ash" she pointed to the spikey haired kid " And this is Brock," she pointed to the other kid by the door.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

I noticed the oldest boy, Brock was not saying anything. He was looking at me oddly.

"Brock aren't you going to say hi?" Dawn asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course, but where are you from?" He asked. I didn't hear a hi.

"I come from... Uh... Jubilife," I lied praying my Pokemon knowlage wouldn't fail me.

"Oh so you're not from here, you're from Sinnoh." Ash asked.

I nodded. I guess it did sound stupid to them. I just decided to lie. I lied all the time in orphanage. Why stop now?

"So Team Starr blew you up?" Dawn asked.

"No they just tried to kill me," I said, "Can we please stop with 20 questions now?"

As soon as I said that, Nurse Joy came in.

"Hey, don't you work in Treetop Town?" I asked.

"Oh no that's my sister. People say we look alike, but I don't see it," she said, "Now you weren't hurt that badly. You have a small sprain in your right arm and left leg. They should heal in about six to eight weeks."

"Um thanks," I said. How do I respnd to medical talk?

"Oh and you're free to go. You may want to call your parents about this," Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the room. Brock turned to me.

"Why don't you go to the lobby and call your parents?" he asked.

"Um... uh I don't think their home?" my answer came out more like a question.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, "It's eight in the morning. They should be home."

Everyone was looking at me. I panicked. "They're dead ok?" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth. All the life was sucked out of the room. You know when things go smoothly, there's almost like a background music in the background. You can't hear it but you know it's there. But when a teacher or the orphanage principal yells at you, it's gone in a flash. That was what happened right now. The three kids were paralyzed. The music was gone.

"I... I'm s-so s-sorry," Dawn stammered.

"It's ok," I said as nicely as I could, "They've been dead for twelve years. They died in a car crash on the way back from dropping me off a preschool. I'm sorry I yelled."

Dawn smiled. "It's ok," she said, "My dad died when I was five."

"And I never knew my dad," Ash said.

"I'm sorry," I said. God I hate it when people try to make things better by telling you someone in their family died. Honestly, it doesn't make anyone feel better.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, "Kira wanna come with us?"

Well she sure doesn't beat around the bush. "Sure," I said, "That sounds like fun."

"We should get moving," Brock said, "The contest in Caria City is in a few days so we should leave now to avoid the rush later."

"Good idea," Ash said.

Then we all left the room and set out on Route 103. There was a small lake a few miles away. We should reach it by sun down if we only take one quick lunch break. There we will camp until the next morning. Then we should reach Caria City by five the next day. We could then spend the day looking around and of course we can't forget Ash's Gym battle. The next day is the contest. But that is all a much later story, for another chapter. All that maters now is that I found some friends and I can finally make the most of this strange world.

* * *

**Kira: Awwwww**

**Me: Ya I know!**

**Dawn: YAY! A contest!**

**Me: Who invited you? =kicks Dawn out=**

**Kira: Yay! No cliffie.**

**Me: Oh don't worry there'll be plenty of cliffies.**

**Ash: So what's the gym leader's name?**

**Dawn: Will Paul be in this story?**

**Brock: Will I ever find happiness.**

**May: What about me?**

**Me: I don't know, Ash! I'll make it up as I go. Dawn, Paul will be in this story. Brock, no, probably not. May, GET OUT! You're not in this story (at least not now). Now REVIEW! **


	3. Professor Ann

**Me: And we're back!**

**Kira: YAY!**

**Me: But you're um.... on crutches now... **

**Kira: WHAT! FIRST I'M KNOCKED OUT AND NOW IM ON CRUTCHES??????!!!!!!**

**Me: Um.... Thanks Fiction Reader-15 for the idea!!! I don't own anything except Kira and the Rhotjo Region! *runs***

**Kira: Ya _THANKS_ Fiction Reader-15. You're next! *chases***

**Me: Oh and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. VOTE NOW!!!! THE FATE OF KIRA LIES IN YOUR HANDS!!!**

**Kira: Better in their hands then yours**

**

* * *

**

Well the beginning of the morning didn't go as planned. I happened to limp out of the room so Nurse Joy stopped me. She pretty much made me take the crutches. I told everyone they could go without me, but they insisted that they stay right by my side. So, now I'm a charity case. Wonderful. And I could have walked just fine without the stupid crutches. One time at the orphanage, I broke my leg. I still had to walk around the school but I didn't get a pair of crutches. I didn't even get help with the two ton books. So I could have made it to Caria City without them.

It was about nine in the morning when we started off. First I had to head to Professor Ann's place. I guess I needed some stuff. Like in the games, you need a starter (check), a pokenav (we have Brock so, check), some pokeballs, and most importantly a pokedex. We started down the path and saw a big looming building. You could tell the place was made of metal.

"This is Professor Ann's lab," Brock said.

'_Really? I thought it was a chocolate factory._' I thought sarcastically.

Ash went up and knocked on the door. We stood back for about five seconds then someone opened the door.

When you hear the word 'professor' you might think a person (usually a man) in a white lab coat and white and/or graying hair. Well, Professor Ann was the exact opposite. She was a very pretty young woman. She had bright green anime eyes. She had long auburn hair partially clipped up in a purple hair clip. She did have on a lab coat but it looked more like one of those tight fitting 'sexy' Halloween costumes.

"My love," Brock slurred romanticly, "Let us go away and study Pokemon together, forever."

"Um... Ew," Ann said. She also had the voice of a sixteen year old.

Suddenly Brock doubled over. A weird looking purple frog Pokemon was dragging him away. "Um..." I started.

"It happens all the time," Dawn sighed.

"So, like... whaddya want?" Ann asked.

"Well I need some stuff to start a Pokemon journey," I said.

"Ya ok," Ann said, "Come on." She walked back into the room holding the door for us. We followed her into a big room with a very high ceiling. It was shaped like a giant rectangular box. On a flat table in the center were three neatly arranged pokeballs. "Pick one ya want," Ann said. She started filing her nails.

"I already have a starter. I just need an ID, some pokeballs, and a Pokedex," I said.

"Oh... ya ok," Professor Ann said, "Here, step this way." She showed me to a small corner of the room. There was a black tarp on the floor and a green screen on the wall. There was an old fashioned camera on a stand obviously used to take pictures for the ID card. I took the hint and went over to the green screen. I threw the crutches across the room and stood up straight. I gave my best smile and Professor Ann snapped a picture.

"Now fill out these forms and I'll get your stuff," she said.

**Name: Kira Mari **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Girl**

**Starter: Pikachu**

**Region: Rhotjo**

**Address: N/A**

**Birthday: 8-22**

Ash was peering over my shoulder as I filled in the form. "Your last name is Mari?" he asked.

"No that's my middle name. I don't have a last name." I responded

"And you don't have an address?"

"I lived in an orphanage."

"Then put the address of the orphanage," Dawn suggested.

"Um... I don't remember it," I answered.

I put down the pen and Professor Ann came in. She didn't say a word but she slapped down some gadgets and swiped the paper off the table. I picked up the thing that almost looked like a flattened out DS. It was blue, my favorite color. I opened it up and a voice said, "Hello. I am the Pokedex 3000, the newest Pokedex in the world. I register Pokemon, types, attacks of unknown Pokemon, and also level."

Before I could check out my Pikachu's attack and levels, Professor Ann came back with an ID card for me. "Thanks!" I said.

"Ya whateva. Just uh... could you like leave. Now. My boyfriend's coming in an hour," Ann said.

"Ya sure," Ash said. I grabbed my things and stuffed them in my backpack and we hurried out the door.

Brock was waiting outside for us. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Uh... you don't want to know," he said, "Where's your crutches?"

I noticed they were gone. "Oh I lost them. Darn," I said sarcastically.

"I'll go get them!" Dawn said. Of course the gooddy gooddy two shoes wouldn't see that I was happy without them. She returned a minute later with my two crutches in her hands.

"Thanks," I sighed. I'll find a way to get rid of them. I just know I will. Then we set out on Route 104 to Caria City.

* * *

**Kira: Wow... Professor Ann is kind of a dud isn't she?**

**Me: Ya. But I think you'll see her again.**

**Kira: Oh joy...**

**Me: Please vote in the poll! R&R!**


	4. The First Battle

**Me: The next chapter is here!**

**Kira: Oh joy...**

**Me: Hey don't worry I have a little surprise for you at the end.**

**Kira: Oh this should be good.**

**Me: Sorry if this chapter stinks, the next one should be better. I am closing the poll on my profile page so if you want to have a say in the story, you better vote. I will close it right before I write the next chapter. Now Kira, disclaimer!**

**Kira: KiraMarii does not own Pokemon. She only owns Kira, her other OCs and the Rhotjo Region and its towns.**

**Me: Thank you, now let's continue!**

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and I headed out of Sanji Town and onto Route 304.

"Ann sure was a freak," I said. Well, it was true. What an airhead!

"That's not very nice," Dawn comented.

"Oh like it wasn't true," I replied, "She'd give her right arm for a manacure."

"Well, you already have givin your right arm," Ash joked.

"Oh haha very funny," I said sarcasticly. What did I ever diserve to be with these air heads?

We had reatched a small clearing when suddenly, a voice came out of no where. "Hey!" It exclaimed. It startled me a lot that I jumped. How you jump on crutches, I don't know, but I did it.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. He sounded ready for battle. Why did he sound ready for battle? I do not want to battle right now.

"I'm a new Pokemon trainer!" the voice said. A small boy emerged from the trees. He had a yellow shirt on with blue jeans and a blue baseball cap. He held a single pokeball in his hand. "I wanna battle you!"

He looked straight at me. Sure I'm on crutches, but do I really look that vulnerable? "You want to battle me?" I asked.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" the boy asked.

"Um yeah I thi-"

"Then we shall battle."

I looked at the guys for help. "Just try your best," Dawn said. I sighed. There was nothing else I could do. Even I know that if a trainer asks for a battle you have to say yes, whether you want to or not.

"Fine," I said, "Lets get this over with."

The boy smiled a big smile. "Go, Ziggy," he said with a toss of the red and white ball. A small brown Pokemon that ranged in color from white to dark brown came out.

"A Zigzagoon," Brock commented.

"Go, Pikachu!" I shouted. Pikachu raced onto the field.

"Your move," the boy said sounding confident.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt," I commanded. Pikachu built up some power in it's little red cheaks and blasted a bolt of yellow thunder right at the small brown Pokemon. There was no time to dodge, 'Ziggy' was hit straight on. The Pokemon fell, but quickly got up.

Now it was the boy's turn. "Ziggy, tackle," he commanded. His Zigzagoon rushed right at Pikachu. "Uh.. Dodge, Pikachu," I shouted. Pikachu jumped up in the air to dodge the attack. "Now quick attack," I yelled quickly. Pikachu was still in the air at that last command, so she dive bombed Ziggy. The two collided. Pikachu jumped back, unscathed while the Zigzagoon collapsed on the ground.

"Ziggy!" the young boy cried.

"Wow, Kira! You won!" Ash exclaimed. The thing with anime characters: they always state the obvious.

"Great job!" Dawn cooed.

"That was great for someone who has never battled before," Brock said.

"Uh thanks," I answered blushing, "Um, we should get going now. We want to make it to the lake right?"

"Yes, but first you must collect your winnings," Brock said like I was actually supposed to know this stuff.

"Here," the boy said as he sudden;y appeared behind me. He handed me a piled of crinkled up bills. "86 yen exactly."

"Uh thanks," I said. I get money for beating trainers?

"Good battle," he mumbled looking at the ground. I hate it when kids are about to cry.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tommy," the boy said without looking up.

"Well, Tommy, I'm sure your going to get better. And I'll bet you will be able to beat me someday," I said.

"You think?" the boy looked up egerly.

"I'm pretty sure. Now we have to get to the lake. I'll see you sometime soon I bet."

"'K! Bye!" the boy waved at us as we left the small clearing.

"That was really nice," Dawn said when we were out of earshot.

"Ya? Well don't get used to it," I said but deep down, it actually felt good to be nice for once. At the orphanage, no one gave you time to be nice. It was eather be mean or die. I'm not even kidding!

* * *

Around ten at night we reached the lake. I couldn't really see it, but I had a pretty good idea of where not to step. We ate a small uncooked meal and went to bed. I found a comfortable sleeping bag in my 'magic' backpack. I spread it out between Ash and Dawn. The others quickly fell asleep, but I just couldn't. I thought I knew why. I got up and picked up my crutches. I walked to the edge of the lake and threw my crutches in the water. They made a huge splash but no one woke up. "Whoops," I said saracsticly. I went right back to my sleeping bag and fell asleep dreaming good dreams for once instead of bad.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the shortness and the badness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be better.**

**Kira: I loved my surprise! Good bye crutches!**


	5. Confession

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! I desidede to actually update this story xD**

**I have not started chapter 6 but I just want you to know, I am not dead! And be sure to check out my other stories on my new account!**

* * *

We got up early the next morning. "Just five more minutes," I almost whined but I then realised I wasn't at the orphanage anymore. Besides, had I been at the orphanage I probably would have gotten a smack.

Ash asked about the crutches. I shrugged and said some wild Pokemon must have gotten them in the night. Thankfully, he took that for an answer.

Breakfast wasn't that bad, actually. You would think some squinty-eyed anime dude would cook like crap, but he's actually pretty good. Had he not hit on Ann, I would have called him gay. Well, I would have called him gay anyways but a free meal is a free meal.

We packed up and headed for Caria. Dawn had this little Piplup that annoyed the heck out of me. He wouldn't stop poking at my Pikachu's ribbon. I really wanted to step on it but I knew better.

"So, you're an orphan from Jubilife?" Brock asked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered. Really? This again?

"Oh I loooooved that town!" Dawn sang. "You're sooooo lucky!"

"Yeah, lucky really isn't the word," I answered shortly. I really didn't want to get into this again.

"What would the word be?" Ash asked.

Is it against the law to kill people in an Anime? Because I really wanted to now. "Just... sucky." I answered.

"Oh, why?" Dawn asked.

If I had a hit list, she would be number one. "It just wasn't fun, OK?"

"I never saw an orphanage in Jubilife on the map," Brock answered looking at me carefully. Well, I thought he was looking at me through his squinty eyes.

"It's not something they advertise," I replied.

That got them quiet. 'Finally' I thought. Sure, I'm lying but is it really hurting anyone?

We traveled for a little bit with Ash telling me about all his amazing wins. In the games, all the characters were so easy to beat. Surely I could have beaten everyone that Ash talked about. Maybe it wasn't so easy in the Anime. I then thought of Tommy. Ok, maybe it would be easy. I really wasn't listening, though. I was thinking about all the things that had changed. My PJs were now Pokemon-ified, but my iTouch still worked. Instead of dogs and cats there were Pokemon. Weird, but I could get used to this.

When we stopped for lunch, the questions started again.

"So how did you get out of the orphanage?" Brock asked.

I sighed. "I escaped." I shoved a triangle shaped doughnut thing in my mouth.

"How?" Dawn asked sipping some tea.

"I just got up and left."

"Won't they find out?" Ash asked.

That was it. "Look, I AM an orphan and I did live in an orphanage. But I'm not from here. I'm not from Sinnoh and I'm not from where ever the hell I am! I'm from earth! From another world. There are no Pokemon, there are animals. There are no contests there are dog and horse shows. I only know how to 'do' Pokemon from the games I played when I was young. OK? Happy now? I was lying like I've done my whole life to just stay alive. And I don't want anyone to find out, got it?"

When I finished I was breathing heavily. All the blood had rushed to my face and my cheeks were red. No one said a thing for a few moments. I stared at the ground and nibbled on my doughnut.

"So, how did you get here?" Ash ventured.

"I don't know," I said calmly, "I think some idiot blew up my world and I was sent here. I don't know how or why, I just was."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?" Dawn asked.

"No. I just went to bed in the orphanage and woke up in a meadow outside of TreeTop Town."

Brock hadn't said anything. I was a bit afraid he wouldn't trust me or understand. Not understanding was probably a given and I couldn't blame him for not trusting me, but I didn't want to be left alone in this strange world.

"I see," he finally said, "I had a feeling you weren't telling the truth."

"Don't worry, though," Ash said, "We won't tell anyone. And we forgive you for lying."

Well, I hadn't really apologized but I said, "Thanks," anyway. Then something dawned on me. "Do I look different?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Do you have a mirror I could borrow for a moment?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah," Dawn said. She dug through her purse and found a small mirror. I took it and looked at myself.

Sure enough, I looked different. I wasn't as 3D as I had been. My eyes were now huge and my hair almost looked fake. I was skinny and actually a little pretty. 'Yup,' I thought, 'I'm an anime girl now.' I handed the mirror back to Dawn.

"Maybe we should get going," Brock said, "We want to reach the Pokemon center in a few hours. We can stay there the night and continue to Caria with three days to spare." Here's another thing about Pokemon: While in the games it takes you less than five minutes to get to another city, it takes you five days here.

"Good idea," Dawn nodded.

We packed up our stuff and kept going. I walked with my head down and a little separated from the other three.

Ash came up beside me. "It's ok," he said, "Don't worry about anything. Everything will fall into place and you'll be ok."

"Thanks," I said, "But could you be... a little less.... annoying?"

"Sure," Ash smiled, "I've always been annoying, but now I have a feeling I can write my own life. I feel like someone has been writing my life for me, but now I can be in control. Weird, huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah, weird."

I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

**Kira: Whoo I'm back!**

**Me: Yup ^.^**

**Kira: Wow those guys are annoying...**

**Me: Yeah, they are. But I hope to fix that!**

**Kira: Whoop!**

**Me: Till next time (and hopefully next time won't be next year c:**

**Kira: Yeah, seriously. Don't let me rot again -_-**


End file.
